endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Type 023
After the Type 026 was implemented successfully, the IPC continued on to phase two of littoral defense: boats with the same size, but armed for anti-submarine warfare. Uses the same hull, propulsion, protective measures and surface sensors as the Type 026. Type: Corvette Internal designation: Anti-submarine Corvette Class Leader: Chuang En Displacement: 3,000 Tons Number: 300 in 2033 Purpose The Type 023 is designed to carry out anti-submarine, anti-piracy, anti-smuggling roles, while it is also required to defend itself against airborne threats. Capacity The Chuang-class can carry a single HZS-110 ASW Helicopter gunship and eight Marines. Anti-Surface Suite A dome-mounted X-band pulse doppler radar set on the top of the bridge provides the Type 023 with the capability to track and engage any target above the surface of the ocean. M2 .50 Cal. HMG (4) To provide ample firepower against small boats, the Type 023, like the Type 026, carries four M2 .50 cal. HMGs, two mounted in front of the bridge, two mounted on the railing of the helipad. AST-SL1 (8) The Chuang-class mounts an array of eight ARSOCs. The ARSOC of choice for the IPC is the Anti-Ship Torpedo, Ship Lanuched Mk. I( AST-SL1). It has a rocket booster to heave the torpedo out of its launch pod and into the air, where it activates its ECCM-assisted active SONAR seeker. That guides its payload of 1500 pounds of high explosive to a target fifty kilometers away, while the propulsion suite can carry it to 60 knots. It even has an countermeasure device to fool Magnetic Anomaly Detectors, making them unable to detect the magnetic steel case of the torpedo. Anti-Air Suite A dome-mounted X-band pulse doppler radar set on the top of the bridge provides the Type 023 with the capability to track and engage any target above the surface of the ocean. Katana AAM (9) Type 023, like the Type 026, have a cold-launch system for a 3-by-3 array of Katana AAMs. Each Katana is IR-guided, provided with an excellent Japanese ECCM system, and can blast virtually any aircraft out of the sky with its 100lb blast-fragmentation warhead. It can fly at speeds of Mach 4 and strike targets up to 28 kilometers away. Anti-Submarine Suite The main difference between the Type 026 and the Chuang-class Anti-submarine Corvette is the bow-mounted Active/Passive SONAR array, which allows the Type 023 to effectively track and engage any threat under the water. AST-SL1 (8) The Chuang-class mounts an array of eight ARSOCs. The ARSOC of choice for the IPC is the Anti-Ship Torpedo, Ship Lanuched Mk. I( AST-SL1). It has a rocket booster to heave the torpedo out of its launch pod and into the air, where it activates its ECCM-assisted active SONAR seeker. That guides its payload of 1500 pounds of high explosive to a target fifty kilometers away, while the propulsion suite can carry it to 60 knots. It even has an countermeasure device to fool Magnetic Anomaly Detectors, making them unable to detect the magnetic steel case of the torpedo. Upgrades A) DP-40 Ship Defense Suite The Defensive Porcupine-40 is an automated eight-by-five 100mm 25lb field-programmable depth charge launcher that is mated to the ship's SONAR suite. This provides the Type 023 with much better chances at surviving getting shot at by a submarine, but sacrifices four ARSOCs. Protection Being close to land the Chuang-class comes under autocannon fire and ramming boats far more than ocean-going compatriots. Therefore, it is protected by a layer of fiberglass with Ceramic inserts to prevent anything as large as a 25mm APFSDS shell out of the ship's interior. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard E/O jammer or chaff and flares dispenser. The Type 023 also has the RCS of a speedboat and is as quiet as a submarine. ACIWS (1) The Type 023 carries a bow-mounted ACIWS system. The Asian Close-In Weapons System is a stealth-treated Phalanx-pattern CIWS, with the same weapons layout: X-band and Ku-band radar tower above the gun, but the gun is changed to a deadly AOS 40mm 4-barrel Gatling chaingun. This provides the ACIWS with much more firepower, able to hit targets harder and farther away. It can pump out 3,000 40mm APFSDS/ HEPF rounds per minute, drawing from a 500-round magazine. Propulsion The Type 023 shares its powertrain with the Type 026. It is driven by two Mitsubishi Heavy Industries KA-1086D gas turbine engines. This provides the 3,00 ton boat with a combined maximum output of 60 MW, more than enough to drive the twin screws at 40 knots and keep its sensor suite and weapons systems all fully operational. Category:Blog posts